The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center requests renewal of its National Cancer Institute (NCI) Center Core Support Grant (CCSG) for Years 20 - 24. Five years ago peer reviewers and the NCI recognized the UNC Lineberger's growth in size and in excellence by increasing the Center's CCSG by almost 50%. In the past five years the UNC Lineberger has continued that same pattern of development: total sponsored funding has doubled (from $20 million to more than $53 million); cancer-related funding has more than doubled (from $16 million to about $43 million); and NCI funding has increased (from $7 million to $16 million). In 1990 the NCI designated the UNC Lineberger a Comprehensive Cancer Center and in 1992 awarded the Center one of the four Specialized Programs of Research Excellence (SPOREs) in Breast Cancer. With a planned doubling in size of its current building and growing institutional support, the UNC Lineberger is poised for continued growth in its research programs, particularly in areas of high national priority: cancer prevention and control, especially in minority populations; molecular epidemiology; clinical/translational research; and molecular therapeutics and gene therapy. Accordingly, the Center seeks significant new support with a CCSG totaling $1.875 million in direct costs. The proposed plan and budget for Years 20-24 will: (1) expand existing support to match the Center's recent growth in size and excellence; (2) commit resources to new and expanded programs and core resources that can capitalize on Center potential in high priority areas; and (3) provide developmental funds to stimulate targeted recruitment and innovation in core resources and pilot project research. The Center is adding two new clinical programs: a Breast Cancer program based on the UNC SPORE; and a Radiation Oncology program that combines basic , clinical, and computer science/imaging research. The Center is expanding or adding new shared resources to serve high priority areas: a new Animal Models core that combines histopathology and analysis of gene expression with expertise in creating transgenic, gene knockout, or human tumor mouse models; a new Cancer Prevention and Control core that provides expertise in the implementation of community-oriented research projects; refashioned existing cores to add support for clinical/translational research, including the Clinical Protocol Office, Tissue Procurement and Analysis, and Flow Cytometry; and an expanded Biostatistics core with increased support for cancer prevention and control, epidemiology and clinical research.